Worlds Collide
by phoenixcurse
Summary: When Bella's vacation is cut short by an urgent call from Lord Death, secrets about her past are revealed, and she has to keep her world of vampires and werewolves from crashing into her world of weapons and meisters. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Phoenixcurse here. I know I should be updating my Ella Enchanted story, but I had an idea that I thought would be fun to make into a story. And I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Anyway, I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd ask the werewolves to come live in my neighborhood, and if I owned Soul Eater, I would live in Death City.

I smiled into the warm evening breeze as I leaned over the railing of the porch. The rays of the setting sun bathed everything in a warm, golden-red light. I was visiting my mother in Jackson for two weeks, and Edward had decided to come with me. During the day, I would go out with Renee, while he stayed inside doing a "project" for "school".

Ice cold arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Edward, his crooked smile gazing down on me. "I missed you today." I leaned back on him.

"Mom wanted me to see the field where Phil plays," I told him. "It was pretty nice."

"I'm glad you liked it." He glanced behind him. "Your mother's looking for you. She's going to ask you if you want to go for a walk. She's also going to tell you something." He cocked his head, as if he were listening more closely. "I can't tell what she's going to tell you. That thought is hidden." The next minute, my mother bustled out onto the porch. I felt my cheeks burn as she noticed our position. Edward let me go, and took a step back. "Well, I should keep working on my project." He swooped down and kissed my cheek, before turning, and going into the house. My mother turned to me, her brow raised.

"Did I interrupt something?" I felt my cheeks grow hotter, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Did you want to ask me something Mom?" Her expression instantly changed, showing her rarely serious side.

"Come for a quick walk with me, will you?" I nodded my consent, and we began to walk down the street, towards a small park. In it was a generic playground, and a small forest. As my mother and I reached the beginning of the trees, my mother stopped and turned towards me. "I'm sorry your vacation will be cut short, but you need to leave." She handed me a mirror, and gazed sadly at me. "Go, talk to him." I nodded, a bit surprised, and walked away into the forest. I looked at the sun. Only a few minutes until Edward could leave the house. I had to make this quick. I breathed over the mirror, fogging up the glass.

As I drew numbers on it, I softly murmured," Forty-two, forty-two, five sixty-four, whenever you need to knock on Death's door." The mirror hummed softly, and a masked face appeared on the glass before me.

"Hello hello, wassup wassup!" the man chirped, making me smile.

"Lord Death, this is Bella. My mother said you needed to speak with me...?"

"Oh yes, hello Bella! How are you? Is human school treating you alright?"

"Yes, it's going great, and I couldn't be better. Now, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"Oh, that's right! I need you to come to Death City immediately! I'll be waiting for you! The runaway express will going through the desert nearest to you at exactly 11:08 tonight. You can catch it, and ride until you reach Nevada."

"Yes sir. I'm on my way. But could you tell me why-"

"MAKAAAA!" An earsplitting wail came through the mirror, making me cringe. Spirit pressed his teary eyed, runny nosed face against the glass on Lord Death's side. "Maka, she...she said she hated me...AGAIN!"

"Reaper...CHOP!" Lord Death came back into view, Spirit sitting behind him in the back of Death Room, rocking back and forth with his Maka doll, and a huge indent in his head. "I need you to-"

"Lord Death, I need to go! I'll see you soon!" I hung up on him. It had gotten dark, and this was one conversation I could not allow Edward to hear. I walked back to my mother's house, deep in thought. Why would Lord Death request my presence now? It had been almost a year since the fight with Kishin Asura. I slipped into the house. My mother came over.

"I sent Edward to go buy groceries. What did Death want?" I quickly told her everything I knew.

"I'm going to pack now," I said. "Call for me when Edward gets back." I ran up the stairs, and into my room. I got out a navy colored backpack. It was a handy trinket that could hold anything you put in it. I shoved all my clothes into it, before changing into a black vest, with a white shirt underneath, a black skirt (about the same length as Maka's), and black converse. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, clipping it with a small black clip. I finished it off with a necklace, with a silver scythe charm hanging from it. I grabbed my ring from my nightstand, and slipped it on.

"Bella! Edward's back!" I went back down the stairs. He raised his brow at my outfit, but didn't ask any questions. I turned to my mom.

"I'm leaving now."

"Stay safe, alright sweetie?" I smiled.

"I'll try mom, but you know how it is..." I turned, and opened the door. "Bye mom! Tell Phil I said goodbye please." I bit my lip, trying to figure the best way to tell Edward. "Um, Edward, I have to go on a short trip for maybe a week...or two...or three...but you'll be flying back alone." I smiled sadly. "Sorry." I stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek, before walking out the door. I turned to wave goodbye. Mom looked proud, and Edward looked confused. I closed the door, and headed out into the night.

It was about 10:45pm when Edward found me. I had found the forest where the train would be coming by. One minute, I was walking alone, the next, he was standing in front of me. He crossed his arms. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" I sighed.

"I'm really sorry Edward, I really do have to go."

"For an undetermined amount of time with a backpack that size?" He nodded at my backpack. "And what do you mean you'll try to be safe? You aren't going anywhere without me." I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry. You can't come.." I walked around him. He turned and walked by my side. I checked my watch. 11:02pm. I looked up again. In front of us lay an old, seemingly abandoned, train station. I climbed the steps to the platform, and began to scan the horizon. Edward glanced at me, confused.

"Bella, what are you doing? No train will come through here. There aren't even any tracks."

"It doesn't need tracks," I murmured. Strong hands gripped my shoulders and spun me around. Edward looked into my eyes, searching for an answer.

"Bella, what is going on? Tell me where you're going. If I can't go with you, I'll just have to find you," he growled at me. I looked at him straight in the eye.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to. And no, you can't come." I looked at my watch. 11:07pm. "Now, my train will be here in exactly, one minute. You won't be able to come with me. Please Edward," I said, my eyes begging him to listen. "I need to do this." Just then, a train horn blasted. My head whipped around. "It's coming. Please Edward, let me go!" He snarled.

"No! I can't let you get hurt!"

"I'm sorry." I twisted out of his hold, surprising him as the train roared into the station. Using my ring, I summoned my hover board, a similar model to Kidd's. "Come on Reaper!" I yelled as I jumped on it. "Let's catch that train!" I blasted off, going faster than a werewolf or a vampire. I could hear Edward shouting my name as he tried to keep up, but he quickly disappeared into the night behind me.

I came up alongside the train, and leapt aboard, pulling Reaper back into my ring as I did so. I sat down, and rode in silence. The train would reach Nevada in exactly thirty minutes, and to be more precise, it would pass Death City in thirty four minutes. I decided to pass the time by practicing. I hadn't been to Death City since the battle with Asura, and I hadn't practiced since I moved to Forks.

My skills were probably a bit rusty.

My forearms glowed red, before transforming into two silver blades, with a blue ivy pattern tracing up them. I smiled, as I began to practice. The whole time I was in Forks, I had to hide my nature as a weapon. More specifically, my nature as a Death Scythe. I was my own weapon and meister. I retracted the swords, and replaced them with scythes. Like Tsubaki, I was able to become multiple weapons, except I had a much wider range than her. After half an hour, I arrived in the desert where Death City lay. I jumped from the train, landing gracefully on my feet. I summoned Reaper again, and soared towards the city.

I walked into the academy. I walked over to the secretary. "I'm here to see Lord Death." The woman smiled at me.

"Go right on in hun." I turned to walk away. "Oh, and Bella," the lady called. I looked back. "Welcome home." A huge smile lit up my face. I didn't realize how much I missed this place. Since I decided to live in the human world, I never really got a chance to even see my own twin brother anymore. I walked into the Death Room, only to be attacked by a hyped up Patty.

"BELLAAAAAAA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She giggled before burying her face into me.

"WELCOME BACK BELLA!" yelled a blue haired assassin-wanna-be. I smiled even wider.

"Hi Patty, Black*Star."

"GOOD, YOU REMEMBER WHO YOUR GOD IS, YOU PUNY MORTAL. NOW-"

"Maka...CHOP!" Black*Star fell to the ground clutching his head, while Maka calmly put away her book.

"Geez Maka, show a little mercy," said the red eyed boy behind her. She turned and glared at him, and he shrank against the wall. Maka turned and smiled sweetly at me.

"Welcome back Bella!" I laughed as Soul muttered about her having a bipolar disorder.

"Thanks! It's great to see you again Maka, and you too Soul!" I turned back to Black*Star. Tsubaki was on the floor, trying to revive him. She smiled at me and sweat dropped.

"Sorry about Black*Star. Welcome home Bella!" Soul walked over to me and grinned.

"Guess what, Bella," he said, smirking. A scythe blade popped out of his back. It looked the same as it did before I left, but the metal was darker...

"No way!"

"Yup." He gave me his famous pointy toothed grin. "You're looking at a Death Scythe."

"Congratulations! I'll have to fight you and Maka later to see how strong you've gotten." I looked around. "Hey, where are Kidd and Liz?" The door swung open, revealing an exasperated Liz, and a fuming Kidd.

"Patty! How am I supposed to have absolute symmetry if YOU AREN'T THERE?" Patty giggled.

"I had to say hi to Bella. Can't you use a giraffe?"

"I most certainly cannot use a giraffe, and-wait. Did you just say Bella was here?" Liz groaned.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before you went off on an OCD attack!"

"Ohhhh..." Kidd saw me, and his face lit up.

"Bella!" He ran over and hugged me. "You're still as symmetrical as when you left!" I sweat dropped. I love Kidd to pieces, but sometimes...

"I can't believe you guys came to see me!" I couldn't believe how much I had missed my friends.

"Hello, hello, welcome back!" I turned to face Lord Death and bowed.

"Lord Death, I have come to answer your call."

"Oh, you're just like your brother. Stop with the formalities! Come on, let me hear you say it!"

"Yes...father."

Oooh, cliffhanger ^-^ I hope you liked it, and I'll be getting more chapters up soon! Anyone who reviews gets a virtual waffle!  
Phoenixcurse, over and out


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got a really positive response to the first chapter! Virtual waffles to psychovampirefreak, Black Fire Blossom, xx-BrittCullen-xx, The Almighty Pyro, and CatenaTheChain for reviewing! And thanks to everyone who favorited or followed the story! **

**psycovampirefreak: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! **

**Black Fire Blossom: Sorry. This is my first fanfic for both Soul Eater and Twilight, so I kept the traditional couples. If you want, I'll write a Bella+Kidd fanfic. Just ask :)**

** xx-BrittCullen-xx: Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! **

**The Almighty Pyro: Thanks :) I got really annoyed at how Bella went to pieces when Edward left in New Moon (SPOILER). I'm having fun writing about this 'stronger' Bella. **

**CatenaTheChain: Thanks for the advice! I really appreciate it. And I try to update as often as I can, but I have to do all my writing on my iPod, so it's a bit slow. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, my arm would be able to turn into a blade, and if I owned Twilight, everyone would drive silver Volvos.**

Yeah. My father is Lord Death, and my twin brother is Kidd. I'm not OCD like Kidd, although I do prefer it when things are clean and organized. Also, I'm third in line for the title of Lord Death, or a I am until Kidd has kids. Being a Reaper, I'm stornger than normal weapon and meister pairs. I was born and raised in Death City. When Kidd and I were little, people always though that we would be a powerful meister-weapon team; the children of Lord Death fighting side by side. But as we got older, Kidd opted for Liz, Patty, and symmetry, whereas I found I fought better on my own. By the time I was 12, I was a Death Scythe. I went to Death Academy until I was almost 17. I fought alongside the others in the battle against Asura. Not long after, I left Death City. I wanted to try living in the human world for a while. I went to live with mom's other ex-husband, Charlie. But life in the human world soon took a turn back into magic when I met the Cullens, and found out what they and the Quileutes really were. It was so frustrating, not being able to fight alongside them. I had to hide my weapon side, or they would have found out why my blood smelled different. I also aged slower, being a Reaper.

Lord Death smiled down on me-well, I think he did. There's no mouth hole on the mask. "I'm so glad you were able to make it! You haven't visited in quite some time," he scolded. "I'll give you a while to rest. I'll tell you why it was so urgent tomorrow evening. Go get some sleep, catch up with your friends, and have some fun."

"So, any progress with you and Soul?" Maka, Tsubaki, Patti, Liz and I basked in the warm afternoon sun, sitting on a wall looking out over Death City. Maka blushed.  
"They've been dating for almost two months!" Liz sang. "And it was all thanks to me!"

"And me!" Patty chimed. "How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" I looked down.

"Yeah." I sipped my coke, trying to ignore the burning in my cheeks. Maka leaned over.

"Let me guess...is he a werewolf?" Coke sprayed from my mouth, and I started choking. Tsubaki pounded on my back, trying to help.

"N-no," I spluttered, waving my hands. "Not a werewolf!" Patty grinned.

"But there is a werewolf in your life! Is it a love triangle Bella? With you in the middle?" I started choking again.

"Patty!" Liz scolded. "Don't grill poor Bella!" She turned to me with a fire in her eyes, one that was usually only seen when she was using her beauty products. "That's my job. Bella, tell us evrything that happened while you were gone. Now."

Now, I am a Reaper. I've faced witches, hundreds of Kishins, and the very fabric of nightmares. But when I saw Liz looming over me, Patty right behind, I shrank back, and told everything. How Forks was wet and rainy, and how I couldn't see the sun cackling at me. How when I went to school, a large portion of the males were attracted to me, because I was a Reaper. My story that I was from Arizona. How I saw the Cullens, and how I couldn't see their souls. How I investigated their family, until I found out what they really are. (A/N Bella basically tells them everything that happened in Twilight and New Moon). Tsubaki stared at me.

"I can't believe you were able to go that long without turning into your weapon form! Does Edward know?" I sighed.

"No, he thinks I'm just a human girl from Arizona."

"A human girl that he's madly in love with!" Maka chirped, and I blushed even harder.

"Do you know why Death called me here?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Maka shook her head, and the others shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think it's pretty important," Maka told me. "He locked himself inside the Death Room for about four days, and nobody was allowed to see him. By the way, you should get going. It's almost time for you to go see him." I stood and brushed myself off.

"I almost forgot! Maka, I want to fight you and Soul tomorrow. I want to know if you and octopus head can beat me." Maka smiled.

"Alright, but don't cry when we win."

I stood in the Death Room in front of my father, trying to wait patiently for him to tell me why I was needed here. He finally got off the mirror, and turned to me. "Well?" I probed. "Why do you need me?" He sighed, and massaged his temple.

"Do you remember the new group of witches that broke away from the original council?" I nodded. Some of the witches decided practicing dark magic on mortals wasn't worth their lives, and had formed a more peaceful society. "Anyway, the head of their council wants to make a treaty with us, so that we can be allies. In the treaty, we decided to end any quarrel we my have had through our children."

I nodded more slowly, getting a vague idea of where this was going. "The head witch's son will come here, to train as a meister. And you, Isabella, will be his weapon." My mouth dropped open.

"Dad, I can't just drop my life in Forks and move back here!" I protested. Lord Death looked at me sternly.

"Then you will stay here for the rest of the summer with him, and then you may go back to Forks-"

"Thank you!" I said, relieved.

"-where you will continue his training in private." I opened my mouth to argue, but Death interupted me. "Bella, this is very important to us, and to the school. A treaty with the witches may help save many innocent lives." I bowed my head.

"Yes father," I muttered. "When do I meet witch boy?" The doors that lead to the Death Room creaked as they swung open.

"Right now," Death said.

**Whew! Another chapter done! Now, I'm not sure who to put as the witch's son-this OC that I made, or a character from Forks that we all thought was human O.O I'm leaning towards the OC, but please tell me your opinion. Please review! I really appreciate the support! ~phoenixcurse**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So, I decided that I'm going to use an OC for Bella's new partner, but I'll probably incorporate someone we thought was human later on in the story. Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, Death City would be the new Disneyland, and if I owned Twilight, there would be unicorns in it.

* * *

The doors to the library swung open silently-and symmetrically, of course. A blonde strolled in, 'casually' flipping his hair. He walked up to my father smiling, and I noticed that his teeth were slightly pointed, similar to Soul's, but they weren't as sharp. "Hello?" An amused, lilting, British voice snapped me out of my thoughts and my eyes snapped up to his purple ones.  
"So, you're the infamous Bella, hmm?" I glared at him, but noticing my father giving me a warning look, so I sighed and smiled sweetly at him, and offered him my hand.  
"That would be me," I said. "Your first lesson is tomorrow at ten. If you don't show up early, your life is forfeit." I could see my father steaming, but my new partner simply smirked and took my hand.  
"Lucas Rajaram. You can call me Luke. I think I'm going to enjoy being your partner, Bella." He held my hand a second longer than was necessary before dropping it. I rolled my eyes, and we turned towards my father to learn the terms of the treaty.

:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)

I flopped on to my pillow and screamed. There was no way this was happening to me. My father had given me two choices. Train Luke here in Death City until he was a decent meister, then take him back to Forks with me, or not have Luke as my meister, and have all freedoms taken away, and live in Death City or the rest of my life. It wasn't much of a choice, really. I had reluctantly agreed to be his weapon, therefore sealing the treaty.  
There was a gentle knock at the door. "Come in," I yelled, my voice muffled by my pillow. I heard footsteps come over to my bed, and sit on the edge of it.  
"Are you okay?" Kidd asked quietly. I rolled over so I could see him. He was gazing sadly at me. Father had probably told him about my new partner. I sat up and covered my face with my hands.  
"No," I admitted. "It's so unfair! I don't like the guy, and now I have to spend the best years of my life with him!" Kidd's mouth twitched into a small smile.  
"You only talked to him for like five minutes." I glared at him.  
"I hate him." Kidd swung his legs up onto the bed, and pulled me to him in a hug. I leaned into it.  
"I'm sorry. I know you had no choice in the matter, and how much your freedom means to you." I sighed.  
"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. You're the older twin, which makes you the next Lord Death. Since I'm the younger one, the whole point of me being alive is for things like this. Making treaties, playing ambassador, and being an object to be bartered and sold." Kidd's grip on me tightened, and when I looked up at him, he was frowning.  
"Bella, I promise, if you ever get sent away against your will, or you're forced to leave Death City because of the treaty, I swear that I will do everything in my power to get you back." He let me go, and slid off my bed. He began to leave, but paused in the doorway and turned back to me with a grin.  
"After all, you are my little sister."

:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:

I bit my lip, going over the game plan again. Call the Cullens via mirror, explain everything honestly, and everything would be hunky-dory. As if. Father had accepted the fact that they were vampires pretty well. However, he wasn't...happy...with the fact that I was dating Edward. But honestly, is any father happy when his daughter has a boyfriend?  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed into what I normally wore in Forks, so there was a bit of normalcy for the Cullens. I fogged up the glass, and wrote on the mirror while mumbling under my breath, "465-24-24, See through the window that's set in Death's door." As a child of Lord Death, I could see through other mirrors, but I had to say the incantation and who I wanted to see, instead of just being able to think it. I straightened my shirt, took a deep breath, and said, "Show me the Cullen's." The glass shimmered and began to ripple, distorting my reflection until I was looking into the Cullen's house. Taking in the scene, I realized I was peering into their dining room. "Hello?" I called. "Is anyone home?"  
"Bella?!" A blur shot by my mirror. "Bella? Where are you? I can't pick up your scent."  
"Over here Alice." She turned, her eyes scanning the room until they landed on me.  
"Are you okay? Edward told us you disappeared-he's been going crazy trying to find you. I sighed.

"Could you get everyone else here? I have something that I need to tell you guys." She was confused, I could tell, but nonetheless she whipped her cell, calling her family. Five minutes later, I heard the door slam open and Edward angrily strode into the room.

"Is this some kind of joke Alice?! Bella's scent isn't within a mile of here!" Alice calmly raised her eyes to meet his.

"That would be because she's in the mirror." He froze, and the next thing I knew he was standing in front of me.  
"Bella," he breathed. He stood there, frozen, as the rest of the family came in.  
"Hi Edward," I said softly. He gazed sadly at me, moving his hand so it rested on the mirror.  
"Where did you go? Why would you run from me like that? I've-we've-been worried sick about you." I sighed, massaging my temples.  
"Could you please move the mirror to an empty seat at the table? I need to talk to you guys." He obliged, and took the seat next to me. The other Cullens sat down around the table, and waited for my explanation of why I was in their mirror. Deciding to start at the very beginning, I made myself comfortable, an began to speak.  
"A sound soul resides in a sound body and a sound mind..."  
(skipping ahead because I'm a lazy author...)  
"...and so, Lord Death established a school to train new meisters and weapons, to defend the world from Kishins, Witches, and anything else that threatens humans and the balance of order and chaos." The Cullens were listening with rapt attention, all frozen as they listened to my tale.  
"What does this have to do with us?" Emmett asked.  
"And what does it have to do with you disappearing?" Edward asked, staring at me, his golden eyes piercing my brown ones. I bit my lip, before letting my arms transform. They glowed softly with blue light, before morphing into scythe blades. Esmee gasped softy as Emmett grinned in apparent delight that I was a super weapon of some kind.  
"I'm a weapon. I'm also the daughter of Lord Death. I have a twin named Kidd. When I was 11 years old, I made myself a Death Scythe. That makes me one of the 9 most powerful weapons in the world, without even considering my Shinigami blood." I could feel them staring at me. I tried to guess at what they were thinking. It was pretty obvious that Emmett was admiring my blades. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper were emotionless. Alice and Esmee were staring at me in shock, and Rosalie was glaring at me.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" she hissed. "We've put our lives at risk for you!" The Bella they had known would have bowed her head submissively and apologized. But this Bella wasn't going to stand for that. I met her angry gaze, holding myself proudly.  
"Had I exposed my nature as a Death Scythe, you would be dealing with creatures a thousand times more dangerous than vampires. Also, If I had exposed myself against my Father's orders, I would have had to kill you. And believe me when I say I can kill a vampire."  
"Why would these creatures come here? Are they attracted to you?" Carlisle asked curiously.  
"Kind of. I've killed many of their kind, whatever they may be, so in many cases there's a price on my head."  
"I have a question," Edward said, his face unreadable. "Why did you leave?" I felt tears begin to prick in the corners of my eyes, but quickly blinked them away.  
"I was needed at home. We recently made a peace treaty with the largest group of the witches, making us allies."  
"And that involves you how?" I looked down. This was exactly the discussion I had been trying to avoid.  
"I'm one of the factors of the treaty. I, along with the son of the head witch, have been unified as meister an weapon, making an unbreakable bond between them and us. It may not sound that bad, but he's now tied to me forever, unless the witches decided otherwise."

* * *

There's chapter 3! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I'm giving all you lovely readers a choice; I think Luke should have a special talent/power of some sort. What should he be able to do? Play piano like Edward? Be able to use magic? Leave what you think he should do in a comment after you finish reading. Anyway, on the agenda for today: Bella has her first training session with Luke. And so the story continues!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Bella would ride the wolves into battle, and if I owned Soul Eater, Wes would have appeared in the anime.**

* * *

Kidd and I walked side by side through the halls of the DWMA, on our way to my first training session with witch-boy. I smiled at friends I hadn't seen in a while, as newer students and weapons gawked unabashedly at the famous 'twins of death'. They had no doubt heard the rumors that Black*Star enjoyed spreading, about how Kidd and I were the most powerful weapon and meister ever born, and that Father had been the one to make sure we weren't partners, for if we were, we would be far too powerful, and would be unstoppable. But no matter how strong we were, a god by the name of Black*Star would be able to stop us with a mere swipe of his hand.

There was some truth to the rumor. If Kidd and I fought together, we would be nearly unstoppable. Being twins, our souls resonated without us even trying. But being children of Lord Death…that was what really made the difference. When we fought, we were one. Not Bella, not Kidd, but a strong team. We balanced out each other's flaws; Kidd wasn't distracted by symmetry, and I was able to focus better. Our thoughts merged, making our attacks, simultaneous, graceful, and deadly. It's an amazing feeling. But if we did become partners, we would be too powerful. So we chose on our own to not be partners. However, if there was a huge threat, you could find Kidd and I side-by-side. Honestly, we're two parts of a whole. We aren't whole unless we are together.

"Bella," Kidd's voice called out, amused. I turned, realizing he had stopped. "The room's right here." I blushed, walking back to him. When I opened it, to my surprise, I found Maka and Soul.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. "I'm supposed to be training with Luke." Soul raised an eyebrow.

"Does this mean you want to cancel our fight?" I gasped.

"No! No, I just completely forgot! Let's do this!" I walked to the middle of the room. Soul transformed, flying into Maka's outstretched hands. "Do you have a preference as to which weapon I use?"

"Let's make this a scythe battle, 'kay?" Maka said with a grin. I smirked before letting my arms transform from.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. Midterms are killing me! And until they're over, chapters are proabably going to be about this long. Thanks for reading! And one last thing-should I include a fight where Bella and Kidd work together?**

**Thanks for Reading! Please leave me a review!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Phoenixcurse**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm ba-ack!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I would be able to sleep in, and still get to school on time flying there on my hover board, and if I owned Twilight, whenever there was a battle, someone would have yelled, "For Narnia!" (which I also don't own :P)**

* * *

Sparks flew through the air as my arm hit Soul's blade. I heard Maka grind her teeth as she absorbed the impact from the blow, and she swung the shaft of the scythe around to meet the leg I was swinging towards her head. I dodged it, and my arm shot out, gripping the pole and yanking it towards me, pulling Maka off balance. I stepped back as she regained her balance, silently assessing the pair before me. Kidd's laughter echoed through the room.

"I thought you weren't going to go easy on her, Bella." Maka narrowed her eyes, daring me to amp up my level. A smirk stretched across my face.

"I did say that, didn't I?" I flew towards her. My attacks varied greatly from one another, using different techniques and patterns, creating a flawless strategy that Maka would never have seen the likes of, had never encountered in a book, and would not know how to deal with. I could sense her growing frustrated, as I landed hit after hit on her and Soul. To be fair, she dealt me a few blows as well.

Finally, we sprang apart, circling each other warily. "You and Soul have gotten much stronger." I could tell Soul was assessing me, trying to predict when I would attack his meister. Maka's chest was heaving. I was impressed she was still standing. I stopped circling, and she dropped into a defensive crouch. "However-", I darted behind her, blurring as I used my Shinigami speed, and pressed the cold metal of my scythe against her neck, standing behind her, "-this match goes to me." She laughed and relaxed her stance, and Soul and I returned to normal. She turned, her eyes shining.

"That was amazing Bella! You beat me so easily, and I could tell you were holding back!" I groaned.

"Was it that obvious? I tried to make it look like I was doing my best…"

"What strategy were you using? I recognized some of the patterns, but I've seen them used together like that before."

"How about we bring this up next time Liz drags us to a mall?" She laughed and nodded. Soul came up behind her. I clasped hands with him. "Good battle." Soul gave me his signature shark-tooth smile grin.

"Yeah. But next time, you're gonna lose. There's no way you can beat us twice in a row- I'm too cool for that." I smirked at him. As I turned away, I heard slow applause coming from the doorway. Witch-Boy was leaning against the doorframe. My good mood dissipated as I glared at the violet eyed freak. Kidd's eyes narrowed as he looked at my new meister, and I saw his fists clench.

"Bella, if you need me for anything, I'll be in the library." He turned and swept past Luke. I watched him go, before turning back to Luke.

"What do you want?" He eyed me lazily.

"We have a lesson now, do we not?" I grimaced, then sighed.

"Come here." He strolled over, an irritating smirk on his face.

"What do we do first…Belly-Bear?" I froze, and then something in me snapped.

When the red haze disappeared from my vision, Luke was on the floor, staring at me, shock reflecting in his wide eyes. I on the other hand, felt much better. Maka and Soul were staring at me too. I camly straightened and turned my back to him, taking a few steps away. "First lesson…don't call me Belly-Bear."

:)(:)( :)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:

To my great surprise, the lesson had gone extremely well. I taught Luke basic hand-to-hand combat, and was pleased to find he was a good student, and a quick learner. By the end of the lesson, I decided we could move on to weapons tomorrow.

I was packing up my things when a tendril of black smoke caught my attention. It crept past my foot, carrying a whispery voice, speaking in a tongue that I did not recognize.

And then the world went black.

I immediately dropped into a defensive stance, using my ears to supply what my eyes could not. Luke was standing by the door, frozen in place on his journey out of the classroom. Maka and Soul were quietly creeping towards one another, trying to locate the source of the blackness. I noticed a slight shuffling noise from behind me- there was an intruder. I whipped towards them, only to be met with a blast of power in the chest. The force of it knocked me across the room. I pushed myself back to my feet with a grimace- it hurt like hell. Judging by the small cry of pain from Maka and a grunt from Soul, they had been hit as well.

And as suddenly as it came, the darkness dissolved. The late afternoon sun cackled at us through the window. " Are you okay?" Luke's alarmed voice cut though the room. Breathless, I nodded, and turned to Soul and Maka-

Their eyes were a smoky red, with no sign of a pupil. "Maka? Soul?" My voice went up an octave as I gazed upon them in horror. Maka turned towards me, her movements sharp and unnatural. A twisted smile crossed her face.

"Soul," she giggled in a shrill voice that was not her own. "There's a little pest here." Soul nodded in agreement, and transformed into a scythe, landing in her hands. "Let's show her what we do to pests." Soul grew, tripling in size. "Genie Hunter!" I gaped in horror as Soul began to glow.

"You _cannot_ be serious." With a ferocious yell, she slammed Soul down, and a wall of light shot towards me. Panicked, I dove out the way, throwing up the strongest shield I could with all the power I could muster. Still, I could feel a burning flare of pain in my leg as the attack caught me. I lay on the floor panting. Had I not been able to make a shield of that caliber- no, had I not had Shinigami blood and been able to make such a powerful shield in the first place, I would be dead. I pushed myself off the floor, wincing at the pain in my leg. Maka and Soul were looking at me with those empty, demonic eyes. It took a lot of effort to transform myself; the power the shield had required had nearly drained me. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out for long. Maka took a steps towards me, swinging back Soul for another attack. I prepared for the blow, raising my arms, when there was a purple glow, and Maka dropped to the floor as if she'd been tasered. Soul clattered down next to her, and I could hear him hiss before Luke kicked him, sending him skittering across the smooth surface. I gaped at him, and he turned to me.

"I _am_ part witch." He said with a shrug. He looked behind me and let out a long, slow whistle. "Your dad's going to have a coronary when he sees what happened to his school." I turned, and my jaw dropped. Where there had once been a wall and a corridor, there was now a large hole where Maka and Soul's attack had gone. I shook my head in wonder. They really had grown quite strong. I turned to the meister and weapon in question. Soul had turned back into a human, his head cradled in his hands. Maka was still unconscious.

"We have to get them to the infirmary," I said abruptly, walking over to Maka and scooping her into my arms so that I was carrying her bridal style. "Help Soul out," I called over my shoulder as I left the room. Luke bent down and helped Soul up, letting him lean against his houlder, and supported his wake as they followed me.

* * *

**I felt it was time our bad guy made an appearance…sort of. Anyway, this story almost has 20 reviews! Yay! Thank you! Anyway, please leave me a review! Also, please leave a comment that tells me if you want a Kidd and Bella battle. Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, this will most likely be a Bella/Edward pairing. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Phoenixcurse**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok…so I've had this chapter ready for, like, a week now. Right after I published the last chapter, my internet died. We've been having a lot of trouble with it, and it's **_**really**_** frustrating. Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be extremely rich and successful with Kristen Stewart, Robert Patterson, and Taylor Lautner on speed dial. And let's not even go into what'd happen if I owned Soul Eater.**

* * *

The late afternoon sun cast a golden glow over the corridor. The soft light soothed my frayed nerves, effectively calming me as I wandered the empty halls of the DWMA. I'd left Luke in the nurse's office. Maka was still unconscious, and Soul had a fractured rib. Nygus had rushed out to inform Lord Death of what had happened after she had sufficiently cared for Maka and Soul. I briefly wondered how Spirit had taken the news. I shook my head, dismissing the thought. Spirit was probably at Chupacabra's. He wouldn't have heard the news yet.

I pushed open the door in front of me, and was greeted with a gentle breeze caressing my face. I had wandered out onto the balcony. I crossed my arms and leaned against the railing, gazing out over Death City. I brushed a strand of hair out of my face and sighed. It really was beautiful, not to mention my home. My heart panged as I thought of Forks. Arguing with Alice over clothes, making pancakes with Charlie on Saturday mornings, listening to Edward play the piano, arguing with him, talking with him at night…I missed the easy routine that'd I'd had in my year of freedom. But could I choose Forks over the place where I'd been born and raised? Kidd was here, and Father couldn't leave. Not to mention Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and everyone else. They were my family. I realized I'd come to think of my life in Forks and my life in Death City as two worlds, close in orbit, and I was the gravity between them.

They were tearing me apart.

I sighed and closed my eyes, massaging my temple with one hand. I didn't have to make the decision now, but I knew I'd have to make some sort of choice sooner or later.

The sound of the door slamming open shocked me out of my reverie. My eyes shot open, but when I turned to see who it was I was engulfed in black cloth, strong arms squeezing me tightly.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need to see Nygus? Are you okay?" I sighed, gently prying Kidd's arms from around me.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Luke got away without a scratch, and Maka and Soul are going to be okay."

There was a haunted look in his eyes. "I shouldn't have left. I've had more training with my powers, I can use them better- Bella, you could have been killed! Father's worried sick as well."

"There was nothing you could have done. I handled it fine. Now, calm down. Take some deep breaths, and think about symmetry. If it makes you feel better, you can make me symmetrical. I'm sure I'm an asymmetrical nightmare." He eyed me studiously.

"You're right. You look horrible." I glared at him, but I could feel myself softening as he began to adjust my clothes and hair, mumbling quietly to himself. There really was no one in the world like my brother. "Bella? _Why is there so much blood on this pant leg_?" I glanced down.

"I got hit with Genie Hunter. You're not going to be able to clean the blood out of the fabric here, so just don't look at it. I don't want you to have a symmetry fit-hey!" Kidd scooped me off the ground. "What are you doing you idiot? Put me down!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Not a chance. This isn't up for discussion."

"Put me down!" I pounded my fists on his back, hissing as pain flared in my arm, and I belatedly remembered I'd been hit there too.

"You will not touch the ground until Nygus has checked you out. It'd ruin all the fun if you were dead." I glared at the back of his head.

"You've got it coming, Death the Kid."

"I'll take my chances, Light of Death."

* * *

**Aww, brother/sister fluff. For those who I may have confused, 'Light of Death' is Bella. Light of Death and Death the Kid are Bella and Kid's Shinigami names, for when they are being announced, or to be used in politics. Kidd and Bella were the names given to them by their mother, who is **_**not**_** Renee. Their mother died when they were four. Renee and Charlie are Bella's foster parents for when she is living in the 'real' world. Hope this clears up any confusion!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Phoenixcurse**


	7. Chapter 7

**DOUBLE UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Soul Eater or Twilight.**

* * *

"Alright, Miss Bella. You had quite the gash in your leg, from your calf to your hip. Since your Shinigami blood increases the rate of healing, you don't need stitches, but you have to wear butterfly Band-Aids until it heals. The blast of magic you took the chest burned you pretty badly, you've got two bruised ribs, and three fractured ribs. You fractured a bone in your arm, but you didn't break anything. You have to wear a brace until the bone heals. Also, you have to apply this salve to your chest and change the bandages three times a day. Got it?"

I nodded wearily, my head spinning from all the information I'd gained. Nygus, satisfied, turned and began to shelve bottles. "How long will I have to wear the brace?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"At this rate, a week." I groaned. Great. Just great. How was I supposed to train Luke now?

"Thanks Nygus." I slid off the bed. Kidd was waiting for me by the door. "Let's go home."

:)(:)( :)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:

The night was cool, and the stars shone brightly up above, same as ever. The walk to the mansion was a quick one, but I slowed down the pace to enjoy the brisk air. The horror of the attack was long gone. "Hey Bella." I turned my head towards Kidd, who was staring resolutely ahead. "I'm taking over Luke's training. I've already arranged it with Father."

"I thought you hated Luke!" My surprise was evident in my voice. He smiled softly and gazed upwards.

"I did. That was before he helped you when you were attacked and practically carried Soul to the nurse." He turned to me, a mischievous glint in his eye. "He might not be as bad as we thought."

:)(:)( :)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:

I snuggled down in my to-big sweater on the couch, holding a steaming cup of hot coco in my hands. After we'd arrived home, I came into my room to find Patty was drawing a cheery giraffe on my mirror with dry erase markers. I'd chased her out, but I didn't have the heart to erase the happy cartoon giraffe. So here I was, in my room, on my couch, drinking hot chocolate, staring blissfully at a giraffe. I sighed, my eyes drifting closed as I let myself relax. I knew that sooner or later, someone would-

"Hello!" I shrieked, my eyes flying open to find the source of the voice. My father was peering down at me from my mirror. I could only see half of his mask though, due to the giraffe. "Bella, what is this? Did you draw on your mirror?"

"N-no Dad, I didn't draw a giraffe on my mirror. It was Pat-hey!" I blinked spots out of my eyes as my father lowered his camera.

"You called me dad! Hooray! I made progress! Honestly, I thought you and that brother of yours would be formal with me 'till the day I die! When you were little the two of you had no qualms about calling me daddy, but then you grew up," he said with a sniff. "Could you say it again? Could you _please _call me daddy? _Pleeeease_?" I sweat dropped.

"With all due respect…no, Father." He sighed and drooped, before springing back up, as happy as ever.

"Anywhos, just wanted to tell you that Maka woke up! I had her and Soul taken back to their apartment just a little while ago. I thought you'd like to know!"

"Thank you Father."

"Cheerio!" And with that, he was gone. His visit to my mirror reminded me that I should probably talk to the Cullens. I turned to write on the mirror…and was faced with the dilemma of having to erase the giraffe. I dropped my finger with a sigh. I couldn't do it. Had Patty cast a spell on the damn thing to keep her artwork from being erased? The only other mirror I had was an ornate hand held mirror. It would have to do. And so, I set out on a quest to find my mirror.

:)(:)( :)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:

Little did I know, in the Death Room at the DWMA, my father and Spirit clutched little dolls; Spirit had his Maka doll, and Lord Death held small replicas of me and Kidd. They rocked back and forth, basking in the sadness that only a father can feel.

* * *

**And that's it! Please leave me a review!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Phoenixcurse**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here we go again, with a brand new chapter! I also forgot to mention in the last chapter that I created a new blog on Tumblr that I will be uploading pictures that correspond to my stories. All pictures will be original and drawn by mwah. If you're interested, please feel free to take a look. The only I picture I have up currently for this story is a picture of Bella's outfit when she's in Death City. The link is .com. Anyway, the story continues!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight and Soul Eater, Edward would have already suffered a Maka-chop.**

* * *

"Victory!" I threw my arms in the air, my mirror clutched tightly in one hand. It had taken three hours, a flashlight, several batteries, and a clothes hanger to find it. Grinning like a fool, I fogged up the glass, writing the number and mumbling the magic words. Blue lines rippled across the surface, and my face disappeared, being replaced with the image of the Cullen's house. "Hello?" I called out, crossing my fingers and praying that they hadn't gone out hunting.

"Bella? Is that you?" Esme appeared in front of me. "How are you! It's so good to see you again. We all miss you." I smiled sadly, swallowing the sudden lump in my throat.

"I know, I'll try to be back as soon as I can. Is Edward there?"

"He just left. Hang on one second, I'll go get him. He can't have gotten too far."

"Thank you," I said, but she had already disappeared from sight. I settled back, trying to be patient.

"Bella?" Edward's voice floated out of my mirror.

"Hi! I had some extra time, so I thought I'd check in. Were you about to go hunting?" I asked, taking in his darkened eyes.

"Yes. But you're more important than that." He chuckled as he gazed at me. "You know, you could pass off as one of us. Your eyes are gold." I nodded.

"That's because I'm back home. My eyes are actually golden, but once I leave Death City's territory, they become brown. A sort of camouflage, to hide my true nature from the 'real' world, so to speak." He raised his eyebrow.

"True nature?" I grinned at him.

"I _am_ half Shinigami, Mr. I'm-So-Supernatural."

"Anyway," he said, dismissing the topic, "when will you come back?"

"It depends."

"On…?"

"Certain factors," I replied vaguely, waving my hand.

"Such as?"

"Things like how soon Luke-the son of the head witch-is sufficiently trained." He nodded, satisfied. We sat in silence for minute before-

"BELLA!" I jumped as my door was knocked off its hinges. A certain blue-haired assassin strode confidently into my room, and jumped on my poor door. "Take that you unworthy piece of carpentry! Nothing will stand in the way of the great-"

"What the hell Black*Star! Why did you freaking knock down my door?!" I ran my hand through my hair, glancing at the clock. "It's 10:30! Go home!"

"Is everything alright?" Edward's alarmed voice came through my mirror. A hand swooped down and snatched it from my hands. Black*Star smashed the side of his face on the glass.

"Don't worry, my sparkly vamp! Your God has everything under control! For I am the great Bla-mmph!"

I stuffed a sock in his mouth, and snatched my mirror back. "Don't worry, everything's fine. I have to go now though." I smiled sweetly. "Black*Star needs to learn a little lesson about _privacy_." Before he could argue, I hung up, and tossed my mirror onto my bed. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked Black*Star as I cracked my knuckles.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'm-" I growled, and feinted at him. He gave a shrill squeak of fear, and scrambled backwards. "We have to attend a meeting tomorrow concerning the attack. Death says that you should dress to match Kidd-there's gonna be important people there, including other Death Scythes. He wants you two to look nice since it's a formal event."

"You broke my door down to tell me _that_?" I lifted a pillow to throw at him, but to my surprise, he lowered his head and blushed.

"No…there's something else. I didn't know who else to tell. Soul would make fun of me, and Kidd would be way too practical about it. And if I had told any other girl…" he shuddered. I lowered my fluffy weapon, staring at him curiously.

"You can tell me anything Black*Star. Here," I said sitting on my bed, and patting the space next to me. "Come sit down." He plopped down next to me. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"It's just…just…dammit, I can't say it!" He buried his head in his hands.

"Come on," I coaxed. "You can do it. I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"I…I…I like Tsubaki," he blurted, and immediately flushed crimson.

I froze in place, just staring at him. He began to fidget under my intense gaze. A minute passed. Two. Black*Star began to sweat bullets as I stared at him blankly. Then…

"BLACK*STAR!" I screamed excitedly tackling him in a hug. "FINALLY!"

"Y-you're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?!" I released him from my vice-like grip, plopping back down on my bed. "So, why did you come to me?"

"First of all, I'm terrified of telling Liz and Patty. You know how they can be…" we both shivered at the thought of the demon sisters. "I didn't want to tell Soul, 'cause he'd mock me and tell me 'cool guys don't give dating advice'. And Kidd and Maka are…well, Kidd and Maka. I can't tell them! So, I came to you! My favorite of the mortals!" I sweat dropped.

"You realize you're more mortal than I am, right?" He ignored me.

"Anyway, I figured you could give some good advice, since you've got a boyfriend, and you're also one of Tsubaki's best friends, so you know what she'll like! Not to mention I've got no freaking clue as to how to proceed…" I beamed.

"I'd love to help you Black*Star! But could this wait until tomorrow, after the meeting?" He threw back his head and laughed arrogantly.

"Why should I have to wait? I'm a god!" My golden eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fine. Stay." I got off my bed and stalked towards him. "I still have to punish you for murdering my poor, innocent door, and stealing my mirror." Black*Star gave a shrill scream, and bolted… out my window. I face palmed.

"Everything alright Bella?" Kidd called from down the hall.

"Yeah! Perfectly fine!" I sighed as I looked at the entrance to my room.

...Poor Mister Door.

* * *

**Sorry I disappeared for long…I got **_**crazy**_ **busy with school, and just couldn't find the time to write. Please leave me a little love by reviewing! It's right down there…somewhere ****. Thanks once again for taking the time to read my story!**

**Forever and Always,**

**Phoenixcurse**


	9. Please Read!

Hi everyone!

I know, I know, I haven't written in forever! I have a good excuse though! Fanfiction hasn't been working on my computer, so I wasn't able to send out a note to tell you guys why I haven't been uploading new chapters, and it wouldn't let me update my profile either. I put a notice on my tumblr page for everyone who looks there, but I doubt that many people saw it. So, here I am, 3 months later, with a brand new laptop, and a billion chapters to upload! I have them all written down and ready to go. I just need to get Microsoft Word for this laptop, and then they'll be up! BTW, these new chapters include the ending of Running Towards a Dream (sniff) and a brand new story!

Forever and Always,

Phoenixcurse

PS In case you were wondering, my tumblr is phoenixcursepics . tumblr. com (remove the spaces)


End file.
